


Three Alphas and an Omega

by Luke (gerard2way)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Adam Lazzara, Alpha Bert McCracken, Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Big Beautiful Boy, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Gerard Way, Bruising, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Group Sex, Hickeys, Inflation, Knotting, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overweight, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Round is the Best Shape, Stuffing, Top Adam Lazzara, Top Bert McCracken, Top Frank Iero, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, love handles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke
Relationships: Adam Lazzara/Gerard Way, Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



I felt a thump, right against my ribs. What could it be? It happened again, then again? I blinked and felt my belly, it was like something small was kicking me, from the inside! 

I was officially in the movie Alien and about to die! I tensed, holding my round stomach with both hands, and staring down at it in abject horror. 

The thumping continued, it didn’t get any worse though. It wasn’t painful, and after waiting a few moments, it stopped with nothing having burst through my body cavity. 

I rubbed my stomach a little, pacing, breathing fast. “Come on, Gerard. Think. There has to be a logical explanation for this?? What did I eat yesterday?” I narrowed my eyes. The answer wasn’t food, surely, no matter how much overeating I had done. 

I looked up at my basement window, the tiny beam of light seeming to suggest hope. Maybe this wasn’t some horrible, scary thing. Maybe there was just some small, friendly creature now living inside me? 

My eyes widened. “Oh my fucking god… am I pregnant??!” I had shouted this, unintentionally. 

There were hurried footsteps above my head, the door at the top of the stairs burst open and Mikey came running into my bedroom. “You’re pregnant?!” 

I was horrified. “No! I mean… yes? I mean… can that happen??” 

Mikey gave me a serious look. “Well, yeah. I mean, you are an omega…” 

I stared at him. “I am?” I had never even thought about that. I’d been so sure I was a beta like my brother. 

He rubbed a hand down his face and gave me a frustrated look. “Yeah, I mean… I can tell. You haven’t figured that out?”

“I mean…” I trailed off, mumbling the next part. “I’d always thought I was just a beta or something.” 

Mikey sighed, clearly frustrated with me. “What makes you think you’re pregnant, anyway?” 

I touched the top of my stomach. It was getting pretty round now that I thought about it, but I was so fat, I hadn’t really noticed it growing. I rubbed the spot, and there was that thumping again. I just took Mikey’s hand and placed it there. 

His eyes went wide when he felt the little thumps. “Oh… oh no… I mean… y-yeah, you’re pregnant… and uh… that’s… not good? Unless you want babies? You still haven’t graduated college, it’s a little early don’t you think??” His tone was almost accusatory. 

I just stared at him. “I don’t know! I mean… yes, I want it… them? I…. hadn’t really thought about it before now.” 

Mikey nodded. “We need to get you a pregnancy test to be sure, but I’d say the kicking is pretty clear. Have you had a heat yet?” 

I had to think hard on that. “I… guess? You remember like… three or four months ago when I disappeared for like a week, and I told you I was with a study group?” 

He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I was uh… at a party… of a sort? Like… well, it started off as a typical college party, but I ended up going home with three guys and uh… we sort of spent… that whole week… h-having sex?” I felt so nervous telling him this. I felt like a horrible, dirty whore. 

Mikey stared at me, his look a little cold. “You did, huh? Your first heat, and you spent it getting gang banged?!” 

I touched my fingers together, trembling nervously and staring down at my hands. “I… I guess so…” What had I done? I didn’t even know who the father was now! I hadn’t even really kept in good touch with those guys! I couldn’t even remember their names that well, except for one of them, the short one with the pretty brown eyes, Frank. The other two had pretty common names too though, I was almost sure one of them was Adam? The other one might have been Bret? Bart? Something like that.

Mikey’s face had turned a sort of blotchy red. “Of all the irresponsible…. You…. you!” His fists were clenched now, and I cringed away from him, almost expecting him to hit me, even though he never had, and deep down, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me for anything. 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I backed away from him. I felt so helpless and so very guilty. “I d-didn’t realize… I didn’t mean to…” I sat down on my bed, holding my head in my hands, crying. My heart was breaking. I was such an idiot, and he had every right to be mad at me.

I felt the bed sag beside me and Mikey’s arm was around my shoulders. He hugged me and kissed my head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you… I didn’t mean to… I’m just a beta, what do I know? I have no idea what it’s like to have to worry about these things. I can’t believe you didn’t know though… I feel like it’s kinda my fault too. I should’ve told you… but I honestly thought you knew…”

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, the tears slowing. “I should have figured it out… all the signs were there. I just thought that I was really horny because I hadn’t been with anyone yet… and the sex was so good… I mean… really intense…” 

Mikey made a face. “Come on, I don’t need to know the details!” 

“Sorry…” I bit my lip, thinking for a minute. “I got one of them’s number… Frank…. Something… Oreo?” That sounded right. 

Mikey nodded. “Well, I suggest you call him, and then… I don’t know, take a paternity test or something… I’ll head to the drugstore right now and get you a pregnancy test to confirm.” He got up to leave. 

“Hey, could you get me some of those mint cookies I like? The ones dipped in fudge?” I pleaded through the soft sniffles.

He laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah, Gee. I’ll pick you up a few snacks. You want some fast food while I’m out? Some burgers or something?” 

I nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Please?” 

He smiled at me warmly, all traces of anger completely gone now. “Alright. I’ll be back in a little bit!” He hurried off up the stairs. I heard his footsteps above me as he gathered his wallet and keys, then the front door opened and closed, and I was alone with my thoughts. 

So, I was an omega then. That little party had apparently had some side effects in the form of at least one baby. I touched my soft belly, looking down at it, wondering why I’d been so clueless about all this. The truth was, I’d always had my head in the clouds. I’d been so very focused on art and working towards the career I wanted. Just in general, I never seemed to think much about practical things. Mikey had always done that for me. 

I sighed and got out my phone. I needed to call Mr. Oreo… mmm… I could go for some oreos right about now…” 

I stared at my phone, thinking about oreos. Wait, what was I doing??

Oh right! Frank! 

I thumbed through my contacts and found Frank Oreo, then pushed the button to call him. Nervously, I held the phone up to my ear, waiting as it rang. 

“Hello? Sexy mama?” He sounded a bit confused. 

“Oh my god! Is that what you put me in your phone as??” I did my best to sound annoyed. 

There was a silence on the other end of the line. “Gee? It was Gee right?” 

I smirked a bit. Good. He at least remembered me. “Yeah… Gee, or uh… sexy mama works as I’m the future mama of your child!” I cringed. It was probably way too soon to tell him that. 

There was a clatter on the other end of the line, followed by cursing. Clearly, he’d dropped the phone. I waited while he fumbled to gather it back up. “You what now??” 

“Sorry, Mister Oreo… I’m pregnant. And um… well, I’m not completely sure it’s yours, like… I wasn’t just with you…” I felt like such a whore saying that. 

“Who the fuck is Mister Oreo??” 

I frowned. “Is that not your name?” 

There was an audible sigh. “Iero! My name is Iero!” 

“Oh… well, I like oreos, so I guess that’s what I heard… but hey, you don’t have a right to complain! You put me in your phone as sexy mama!” I huffed.

He laughed. “Yeah, you got me there… Well, Gee… little mama. I guess we need to find out who your daddy is?” I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

I blushed, remembering how sexy he looked when he smirked. “Y-yeah… I guess since… it all happened at once, it could even be all three of you, could it?” 

“Yeah… Tell you what, I’ll grab the guys and we’ll come over to your place? We can all talk? Obviously, we gotta make sure you and the babies are taken care of. Are you safe? You don’t still live with angry parents or anything do you, because you could move in with us…” He sounded worried about me. 

I smiled a little. Frank was pretty sweet. I could do worse than him for a mate. “No. I’m safe. I live in my brother’s basement… but um… I mean, maybe we might all move in together? There’s a lot of room here. We used to have some other roomies, but they moved out when they graduated. We’d have to run it all by Mikey, but… maybe we can make this work?” 

“Alright. Let me talk to the guys and we’ll be over in a little while. You want us to bring something to eat?” He asked. 

“Yes! Please?” I knew Mikey was bringing food too, but I could definitely eat twice. 

“Alright gorgeous. Text me your address and we’ll see you soon.” He hung up. 

I smiled as I texted him the address and put my phone down. He had taken that pretty well. Maybe this wasn’t a total disaster afterall. 

I went to sit down at my PC, googling to try and answer some questions. I started with “Help! I’m pregnant!” This led me to some useful information, like things I needed to do to make sure my babies stayed healthy. As soon as I had the positive pregnancy test, I decided I would make an appointment with a doctor and go from there. Thankfully, I’d managed to quit smoking a few months ago, so at least I wouldn’t have to worry about that. 

I was lost in my research when I heard Mikey come home. 

He came downstairs carrying a bag from a local burger joint and another bag from the pharmacy. He got out a little box and handed it to me. “Alright, Gee. You know what to do.” 

I did not. I had no idea. I stared at the box, reading the instructions. My eyes widened. “I have to pee on it??” 

Mikey chuckled at me. “Yes, just on the little strip part. Now go on and do that. I’ll get our food ready.” He was already putting burgers, fries, and drinks out on my little table. 

I drooped a bit as I carried my test into the bathroom. This felt humiliating somehow. 

I opened the box and got out the little stick with a purple grip. It looked innocent enough. I held it over the toilet and peed on the test part, then put it on some toilet paper on the edge of the sink and watched it. 

It didn’t take long, and sure enough the second line showed up. Welp, our suspicions were confirmed. 

I brought the test out to show Mikey, but was careful not to get too close to him with it. “Yep… it’s positive.” 

Mikey just nodded. “Yeah, that’s what we expected…” 

“Yeah..” I sighed, going back into the bathroom and putting it back on the sink. I guessed I’d need to show it to the guys when they got here. I washed my hands and returned to the room, sitting down across from Mikey, my belly resting against the table. I rubbed it thoughtfully and felt a thump against my hand, then another one further over on the other side. Okay. There were at least two babies then. “I’m going to need an ultrasound…” 

Mikey was already eating his fries. “Yeah. That’s pretty standard. We’ll call some doctors and make you an appointment tomorrow. Did you call that oreo guy?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, Frank… and it’s um… Iero, not Oreo, so don’t call him that…” 

Mikey laughed. “Alright. What did he say?” 

“He’s coming over, and bringing the other two guys with him. They’re all roomies, apparently… He sort of offered to live with me and help?” I looked up, now dumping some fries on my burger wrapper and getting a cup of ketchup. 

“He did, huh?” Mikey’s expression was unreadable. “Well, maybe they can stay here, or just he can… or whatever? I mean… more parents is better than less, right?” 

“Yeah… I think so…” I hoped so anyway. The truth was, I had no idea what to expect. I liked my little safe life, just going to school, having nobody to come home to but my brother. I knew he’d always support me and take care of me. I had no idea what living with these other guys might be like. I’d really only met them once… for an extended stay, but still. 

I knew I couldn’t keep my current life though, not now. I’d made a big mistake, it had resulted in new lives that would be depending on me, and on them. I thought about that while I ate, about having babies. It was a big, scary thing, but at the same time, it was so wonderful. I would have these sweet tiny people in my life now. They would need me, and I knew having them around was going to be an experience so full of joy. I would get to watch all their firsts and see them grow up. I didn’t know how many I would have yet, or if there would be boys, girls, or both. I was already thinking of names for them. 

“What do you think about… naming my kids after Star Wars characters?” I looked up from my food at my brother, hoping he would have some good ideas. 

Mikey stared at me. “I dunno, Chewbacca hasn’t really got a nice ring to it… not for a kid anyway.” 

I laughed, almost choking on my bite of hamburger. “Imagine, two kids named Artoo and Threepeeo!” 

Mikey’s serious face was immediately replaced with a grin and he started giggling too. 

We both had a good laugh for a few minutes, the back and forth giggling kind of infectious. It felt so good just to giggle together like this. I’d been so nervous and upset this morning, and now, thinking about names and laughing with my brother, it really felt like this was all going to turn out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys come over and get up to a bit of fun.

Mikey and I enjoyed our meal, laughing and talking. I had a good time, and four burgers was enough that I was thoroughly stuffed when it was all gone. I wanted more, but my stomach was already aching. “Did you get anything sweet, Mikey?” 

My brother gave me a look, then sighed. “Of course I did… but if you keep eating, you’re going to get sick again, you know?” 

I shook my head. “No, I won’t! Please Mikey??” 

He sighed at me. “Oh alright, I guess it’s alright, you are eating for more than just you now.” He reached in the bag and pulled out two little fried apple pies, handing them over. 

I gasped and took them both. “Thank you!” I put the first pie down and slid the second one out of its little wrapper. It was still warm, and the scent was heavenly. I bit into it, the outside was crisp and dusted with cinnamon and sugar. The apple filling inside was warm and sticky. It coated my tongue. It was like heaven. I swallowed it down, moaning softly, in a way I only did when I was eating. Even sex wasn’t this good. 

Mikey blinked at me and blushed a bit. “I uh… got some chores to do upstairs, Gee. I’ll be back later okay.” 

I barely noticed him leaving, though I did manage a wave. I was too lost in the wonderful perfection that was this incredible little pie. 

I took another bite, and another, savoring every mouthful. The time always flew by when I got to have something so incredibly scrumptious. 

It was gone all too soon, and after I licked my fingers, I eyed the second pie. I really should have saved it for later, but it was still warm right now. They weren’t half as good cold.

I decided later could be right now, so I went ahead and ate it, taking my time with it. 

When the second pie was gone too, I felt disappointed, and I wanted another one, but my stomach really was stretched to the limit now. It was aching so much. I whined softly in pain and got up to go to my bed, laying down and gently rubbing my belly. The gentle rubbing was soothing, and it helped settle the gurgling a little. I had asked Mikey to do this for me before, but he always said no. I wondered if one of my new… boyfriends? might do it for me?

I jumped at the sound of a sudden knock on the front door, remembering that the three of them were all coming over. I gasped and got up, wobbling over to the table and throwing away all the garbage. I hadn’t really gotten to tidy up my room! It was kind of a mess! I was going to die from shame! 

The door to my room opened. I stood at the bottom, trembling, my eyes wide, hands shaking as I clutched the fast food bag full of trash. I quickly tossed it away into the bin, not wanting to be seen like that.

It felt like doom was descending upon me. They would see my room! They would see I was a slob, and that I was a total dork who collected toys and comics! They were going to hate me! I was going to be in so much trouble! 

My heart was already racing, but then he appeared at the top of the stairs. His eyes that piercing blue that I remembered so well. His black hair, long and greasy, cascading down around his shoulders. He was sporting what looked like a few day’s worth of stubble and I remembered just how incredibly hot he was. 

He came to me, drew me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips, deep and insistent. His stubble scraped against my face, and I’d never felt anything so incredible. It gave me goosebumps and made my entire body feel flushed.

When he pulled away, I stared at him, completely speechless, which was probably good since I couldn’t even remember his name. “H-hi….” That was all I could manage. 

He grinned at me in that winning way with a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. “Baby doll! Frankie told me the good news! You’re all full of our babies?” His hands were on my belly then, wandering, groping, aggressive and insistent. It made me feel weak the way he handled me. 

“Y-yeah… I’m not sure whose… um… I was with all three of you… so…” I still felt a bit ashamed about that. 

He was still feeling me up. “Probably all three of us… it wasn’t that long ago and you’re pretty big baby… probably at least one pup for each daddy… maybe even more than that. You’ll get so big the further along you are, and you’re already so beautiful and round. Fuck. I wanna squeeze you… plunder you… do all kinds of things to you…” 

I swallowed thickly, starting to feel a bit of stirring downstairs, but I had to keep my cool. They were all three here, right? I was going to need to talk to everyone. Now wasn’t really the best time for him to just have his way with me. “I um… I’m sorry I… forgot your name? Was it uh… Rob? No… “ 

He laughed softly. “Close, it is Robert, technically, but I go by Bert.” 

I smiled, glad he wasn’t mad. “That’s right! Bert! The other two are Frank and uh…?” 

“Adam,” he finished for me. “They’re upstairs talking to your brother. He’s being really protective, wants to make sure we’re not going to be too rough on you or something. I wasn’t really listening.” 

I blinked. “Oh… um… yeah. He’s just really worried about me. I didn’t mean to get pregnant…” 

Bert stared at me for a minute. “You didn’t? You know that’s what happens when you’re in heat and you surrender yourself to a gang of alphas, right?” 

I blushed very darkly at how he’d put that. “That’s not… I mean… I didn’t…” 

He smirked. “I love how easily you get flustered doll.” He put his arms around my back and pulled me close so my belly was up against him. “It’s alright. I was just teasing. Truthfully, I didn’t even realize what we were doing until we were a few days into it, and by then it was too late. We just figured you were using an IUD or some kind of birth control. We didn’t know you didn’t know. It’s alright though. We’re all happy. With four parents, we’ll have plenty of resources to raise the babies, and we should all be fine to keep going to school and working on our careers. So don’t fret pretty boy.” 

I felt a little bit relieved. Bert was making a lot of sense. It had been an accident, but with all three of them stepping up, we shouldn’t have to struggle at all. “Thank you guys… seriously.” 

He gave me a little peck on the cheek. “Don’t mention it ,sweet cheeks.” 

I heard a creek on the stairs and I had to look up. It was Adam. His hair had been brown before, I was sure of it, but he’d bleached it out and dyed it a striking crimson red. He was wearing a tight denim shirt that somehow showed off his muscles underneath, and the smile on his face was brightly shining in his warm brown eyes. I felt just as stricken by him as I had been by Bert. I was remembering now, it wasn’t just Frank that had so easily drawn me in. 

“H-hey.” I felt so awkward, knowing all three of them liked and wanted me. I wasn’t sure if I should feel proud or dirty… maybe both? 

Adam came down the stairs quickly, putting his arms around me and Bert and hugging us both at once. “We’re going to be a family!” There were tears in his eyes and I could hear them in the way that his voice cracked too. “I’m just so happy!” He kissed the top of my head, squeezing me a little too hard. 

Evidently, he was squeezing Bert too hard too, because he made an unpleasant groaning sound and started wiggling. “Get off!” 

Adam let him go, and he stumbled backwards since he’d been pulling away, but he didn’t fall down. He sighed and went to look around my room. 

Adam hugged me tighter with both arms now, just holding me. He kept kissing the top of my head, and when I looked up at him, I found his lips on my forehead and then my nose. It made me blush and giggle. He gently brushed a thumb along my cheek and smiled at me. “You are so beautiful, baby boy. You’re glowing… You’re such a beautiful little mama. How did we get so lucky?” 

I blushed darker, not used to getting so many complements. I’d expected at least one of them to be mad at me about this, but so far, they’d all just been so happy and supportive. It made me want to cry! 

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face in Adam’s chest, sobbing. 

I heard Bert speak up behind me. “What did you do? You broke him??” 

Adam gasped. “I don’t know! I didn’t do anything!” He hugged me tighter. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

“I’m j-just…. just so relieved!” I managed through my sobs. 

He chuckled softly and rubbed my back. “Aw, baby. I understand. Just let it out if you need to. I’m here for you.” 

I kept crying for a minute, while he just held and petted me. His arms around me felt so nice and strong. I knew he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. I was safe with Adam. He would make an excellent daddy, not just for the babies, but for me too. It made me feel warm inside to think about him feeding me and rubbing my belly when it ached. I had a good feeling that he would be completely willing to do those things for me too. 

The tears soon faded, and I pulled back to look up at him, smiling. “Thank you for being so understanding… I’m really lucky that you guys are all so supportive.” 

Adam nodded. “Hey, it’s the least we could do. I’m going to head back upstairs now and chat with your brother some more. We have to work out where we’re all going to live, okay?” 

I sighed, nodding, and reluctantly stepping away from him. “Alright.” I sort of wanted to be part of the discussion, but this was Mikey’s place. It wasn’t like I was even paying rent or anything. 

Adam gave my hips a soft squeeze before he let go of me and jogged back up the stairs, leaving me alone with Bert. 

I looked up to find him sitting on my bed with his legs crossed, reading one of my comics. I grinned and went to sit beside him. “So, you like comics too?” 

He looked up at me and smiled, the expression genuine, his eyes sparkling with cheer. “Yeah. You got some nice ones here too! Things I never got to read before!” 

I smiled, feeling proud. I wondered now why I’d been so scared they’d think of me as a geek. “Well, you can borrow any of them you want, just as long as you bring them back when you’re done!” 

“Hey thanks baby doll!” Bert grinned at me. 

I heard footsteps on the stairs again and glanced back to see who was coming this time. It was Frank. 

I drew in a quick breath and hopped to my feet, hurrying over to the bottom of the steps, looking up at him as he came down into my room. My heart was racing again. I went over our phone conversation in my head, imagining his smile when he talked. He really was so gorgeous. 

He was short, like Bert, and he had the prettiest eyes. They were this honey brown that just drew me in. The closer he got to me, the more it felt like I was just drowning in them. 

He took my hands and squeezed them, like he was greeting me after far too long abroad. “Hey there pretty mama.” There was a slight smirk behind his words. 

I blushed darkly and giggled, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, breaking eye contact for a moment. 

He put one finger under my chin and tilted my head back up to make me look at him, his eyes capturing me again. I felt so ensnared by him, like I wouldn’t be able to breathe if he walked away right now. “Hey…” I finally managed, my voice soft and a bit shy. 

He smiled and brushed his fingertips over my cheek. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember…” His hand was on my side then, feeling the swell of my stomach. It slid beneath my shirt, giving me goosebumps. I couldn’t get over how much I loved just being touched like this. 

Leaning in, he pressed his nose and mouth against my neck, right where it met my shoulder. He inhaled deeply and let out a soft growl that made my knees weak. “You smell so good…” He kissed the skin already pressed against his lips, and just like that, I was gone. Nothing else mattered but him. It was like everything else had gone dark. 

I let my hands slide up along his neck to the back of his head, feeling the short spikeyness of his hair against my fingers. He had it dyed two-toned right now, black on top and blond on the sides. The way it stuck up right at the top was making me want to tug it and bury my face in it. I hadn’t even realized how badly I’d missed him these past few months. “Why didn’t we keep in touch?” 

He lifted his head a little, putting his cheek against mine, his hands now traveling down my back and to my hips. “School mostly. Finals were a bitch, and me and Bert had all our band stuff to deal with too. We’re making an album, so much work goes into that, and playing the shows too. I’m thinking of just dropping college, but I think my mom would kill me if I did.” He laughed softly. 

I hugged him, smiling a little. Things had been pretty hectic for me too, but now that I had him in my arms again, I couldn’t imagine ever losing touch again. “Yeah… school gets in the way sometimes… it sure does for me. I’m so glad we’re on break right now!” 

“Yeah, me too angel. I want to spend all that spare time getting to know you better… not biblically… well… I mean… biblically too, but I already kinda know you that way.” He giggled and gave my neck a quick little nip. 

The pinch of his teeth made me squeak, my voice trailing into a low and sultry moan. “Hey now, I still got secrets! You don’t know everything!” 

He chuckled against my neck. “Oh? You a kinky boy?” 

I blushed. “Well, yeah… I mean… that much you already know.” 

He nuzzled against my neck, letting me feel his hot breath on my skin. “Oh, I know… we all know.” 

I swallowed thickly, feeling like I was choking on nothing. I’d somehow managed to end up with three alphas. I wondered if I’d be able to keep up, if they’d wear me out over time. I was looking forward to finding out. 

He pulled back finally to look into my eyes. “We’re going to take real good care of you, all three of us.” 

I felt my face burning, I had to be the color of a stop light right about now. “What if I can’t keep up?” 

Frank smirked a little. “I have faith in you.” 

That didn’t boost my confidence much, and it must have shown on my face. 

“Hey.” He tilted my chin up again and looked into my eyes, his expression kind and gentle. “We’re going to take such good care of you, in every way. We’re going to love and treasure you. We’ll never do more to you than you can handle, I promise. I want to make sure you have everything you need. That’s not just about sex. I want to feed you, protect you, make you feel loved and desired. You’re our little angel now. We’ll all make sure you know that… right Bert?” 

“Huh?” Bert looked up from his comic. “Oh, yeah, angel and all that. Nice round good boy…” He looked back down, clearly too engrossed in the comic to pay us much attention right now. 

I smiled at Frank and laughed softly. “In his defense, that is a really gripping issue of Doom Patrol.” 

Frank gave me a little hug. “Don’t worry. Please, don’t be afraid of us… of me? I couldn’t handle that.” 

I hugged him back, my eyes watering just a little bit. “I’ll learn not to be… just… give me a few days? Before… I guess I was in heat, and nothing scared me as long as I got sex, but now…I mean.. I don’t really know you guys.” 

Frank squeezed me gently. “So get to know us. We’ll give you the time you need, and anytime you feel I’m being too pushy, you just tell me, alright?” 

“You’re not being too pushy… not at all. You’re perfect…” I really meant it too. I was already having these profound feelings, and not just for Frank, but all three of them. “I’m sure I’ll be alright.” 

“You will. I promise you will. You’ll be better than just alright if I have anything to say about it.” He gently pressed his nose against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then, all at once, we were kissing. 

His hands were on my ass, squeezing it, my hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, desperate for his touches and his kiss. My whole body felt flushed and needy now. I had no idea what I’d been so scared of just a moment ago now. 

“Man. Get a room.” Bert shouted from my bed. I could hear the sarcasm and glee in his voice. Funny how we’d so easily drawn his attention from the comic now. A moment later, I felt him behind me, his hands on my waist, sliding around front to grip and squeeze my soft belly. His mouth was on my neck, and I was at once trying to arch against the both of them, my body confused about which direction it should go. 

I was delighted by how much they wanted me. I felt desired and sensual, even though my weight had always made me uncomfortable. These two gorgeous guys seemed to worship my body just as it was. I wondered if Adam would feel the same? 

Bert bit down harder on my neck, making my lips part to let out a little pained cry. Frank swallowed the noise up in a sudden and forceful kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned around it, the noise heated and needy as I drew on the silky muscle. 

Bert shifted to a new spot and bit me again. I knew my neck was going to be covered in bruises by the time he was done. It had been last time too. I’d had to wear a scarf for a week to hide the evidence from Mikey. Another little cry slipped out, and Frank’s tongue pushed further into my mouth, as if he was trying to silence me with it. 

I shuddered, feeling him squeeze my soft love handles, fingers biting harshly into skin before they slid down the waistband of my pants and pushed them and my underwear down over my hips. 

Frank’s hand was between my legs in a second, rubbing me, fingers wrapping around me and starting to tug a second later. I shivered and felt my hips thrusting instinctively. The friction was so good, I’d been aching so much with every beat of my heart. 

I felt Bert’s bulge against me, only his underwear between us as he rubbed himself along the crack between my cheeks. “Mmm… baby doll, I’ve missed you… What do you say we get him on the bed, Frankie?” 

Frank finally released my lips from his kiss. “Yeah, strip him.” He stepped away from me and began undressing himself, revealing his pale skin. He had a new tattoo across his belly and hips, with two birds. I was sure it hadn’t been there the last time we’d been together, and it was gorgeous on him. 

I found myself staring at it as Bert tugged my shirt off over my head, then urged me to step out of my pants, leaving me in just my dinosaur patterned socks. He got onto the bed on his back and pulled me on top of him, my knees naturally finding their place on either side of his hips. “Get the lube, Frankie, or we won’t both fit.” 

I shivered at the thought of taking the both of them after months of not being penetrated. I was so tight right now. They’d worked to stretch me before they’d tried that in our previous rendezvous. “I… I don’t know if I can…” 

Bert smirked at me. “Oh, you can… and you’re gonna love it.” He pulled me down for a hungry kiss that was all tongue and teeth, pinching my lip hard enough to make me yelp. 

I felt the bed sag as Frank climbed in behind me, getting on his knees and leaning over my back. He kissed my spine right between my shoulders and made his way up to my neck, giving a little nip at the nape of it that made my whole back tingle. “You’re so pretty… so soft… I can’t wait to sink into you.” His voice sounded husky and sensual.

I felt him fumble for a moment, then slippery fingers were pressing against my hole, two at once. I moaned and arched into it, eagerly opening up and accepting it, even though it stung like hell when the tension broke. I whimpered then, trying to pull away, but Bert grabbed my cock and I felt anchored in place. His hand was slick too as he started to stroke me. 

Everything was so sensitive suddenly. They had a way of turning me on that made me feel like I was in heat again, even though I was already pregnant with their pups. I felt like I needed them more than anything. “F-fuck… please… please take me…” 

“So eager…” I felt Frank's breath against my neck. “You go first Bert, open him up…” He slid his fingers out, and I felt the thick head of Bert’s cock pressed against me instead. I pushed back on it, letting out a little scream when my body swallowed him up swiftly. The pain of it was intense, I already felt so full. How was I going to take Frank too? 

I whimpered, settling down on him, panting hard as my body got used to being so stretched. “Ah… it hurts…” 

Bert grinned. “Good. I know you like that.” He tugged my face closer to his, turning my head sideways where he could latch onto the top of my ear, pinching it nice and hard between his teeth and tugging on it. 

I squealed so loud. I was sure they had to hear me upstairs. I hoped they didn’t come running down here and interrupt. I couldn’t handle this ending before it even really got started. 

Bert held my hips and started to thrust up against me, getting me to move a little and groaning when he started to get some friction. “Fuck baby…. So tight… loosen up okay?” He took it slow for a moment, then started roughly bouncing me on his lap. 

My round belly bounced as he bucked beneath me, resting heavily on top of him every time I came down. Every thrust had him slamming right into that sweet spot inside of me and I was seeing stars. 

I felt some extra pressure at my stretched rim, just a little, then a lot. There was a sudden intense pain and I found myself trying to get away. It eased up a second later, and I realized that I was now taking Frank’s finger along with Bert. He just held it there while we fucked, slowly working in a second one and tugging at me. 

It made me so much tighter, and it hurt, but in that good way that drove me crazy. “Ah… please… oh fuck… I don’t know if I can… ah…” 

The fingers were suddenly gone, and I could relax again, but only for a brief second. 

I felt Bert pull back and hold me up so just the very tip of his cock was still inside me. Frank pushed his head up against me at the same time, and together they pushed in, making me take both their heads at once and a couple of inches more. 

I screamed and there was suddenly a hand over my mouth. “Shhh angel. Just breathe.” 

They stayed still for a moment, and I did as I was told, just breathing through my nose, deep breaths, willing my body to relax. 

Slowly, they made me take more, sliding in, inch by inch. I whined and squirmed as I was stretched further and further, my cock twitching and leaking. I’d never felt anything so intense as being forced to take them both like this, with so little prep. 

The pressure against my prostate was so intense. My eyes rolled back, my whole body was starting to tense, and just as they both bottomed out, I came harder than I ever had in my life. I jerked and bucked with it, moaning so loud. The tattooed fingers tightened over my lips, and I heard them both swear from how hard I must have been clenching around them. 

There were a few jerks of their hips, both of them starting to thrust before they found a rhythm, Frank in as Bert slid out, then alternating. I writhed and moaned through it, quivering and breathing hard. Now that I’d cum, I was so oversensitive and weak. I was nearly completely limp between them, helpless as they both used me for their pleasure. 

“What’s going on down here?” It was Adam’s voice. I drew in a sharp breath, hoping he hadn’t brought Mikey with him. I didn’t want him to see me like this! 

“What does it look like??” Bert sounded annoyed. 

I heard footsteps across my room and felt the bed sag near my head. “Let him breathe.” 

Frank let go of my mouth and I was gasping, looking up to see Adam on his knees on my pillow. “Are they being too rough on you baby boy?” 

I shook my head. “No sir.” My voice was hoarse and weak. 

For the moment, Frank and Bert had gone still, but I could feel the eagerness to continue in their quivering hips. 

“Good.” Adam reached forward to rub my cheek and my head. “Do you want me to help keep you quiet?” 

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was getting at. My lips felt swollen and my tongue felt neglected. Without the kisses, I needed something else to do with my mouth. 

“Good boy.” He unzipped his pants and got out his cock, already hard. He rubbed the swollen head against my lips and I drew it quickly into my mouth, moaning in appreciation. 

That seemed to signal the end of my break, because Frank and Bert fell right back into their punishing rhythm. 

At the same time, Adam slid his hands into my hair and began to gently thrust into my throat. I choked a little at first, but after a moment, I managed to relax, taking him in deeper, moaning urgently. I was so hard again, already, leaking and twitching. It felt so good being taken apart like this by all three of them, knowing they would all cum just for me. 

Adam’s pace got rougher, his hips beginning to stutter. I knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

I ached so much, all I wanted was for someone to touch my cock, to give me another release. It was as if someone read my mind, because a moment later there was a fist around me and I bucked into it. 

For a time, all three of them were grunting and groaning, thrusting over and over, stretching my ass and my throat out so roughly, like I was their own little fuck toy, and I loved it!

Adam was the first to cum, thrusting roughly into me a few more times as he made me choke on him. He shoved all the way down my throat and held me there by my hair, letting out a soft groan. His knot swelled inside my mouth as his cock spurted over and over, hot cum down my throat and into my stomach, filling me up. His knot grew steadily thicker, pinching my lips and tongue against my teeth and making my jaw ache, my mouth forced as wide open as it could go. He held it for a long time as he came, while the other two continued to pound me so roughly. I couldn’t even make a sound with how full my mouth was, and I couldn’t get any air in either, my stomach feeling so full and sore. My ears were ringing, I was seeing stars, and I felt on the verge of losing consciousness when he finally pulled out to let me breathe.

When I was finally free, I coughed, wheezing, my throat and jaw aching. Slippery spit with traces of cum dripped down my chin, making me so messy. I struggled to catch my breath just so I could whimper and yelp as the other two continued to fuck me, hard and fast. 

Bert leaned in and bit my neck roughly on the left, and then Frank’s mouth was on the right.   
All at once they both came, biting down hard as they did, marking me as theirs. They both went in as deep as they could go. At first my body resisted, then Bert’s knot slid into me, spreading me even further open. Frank kept pushing and groaning until his slid in as well. 

I yelped and squealed from the pain of it, squirming hard now, trying to get away, but I was locked into place, the both of them steadily swelling inside me, bigger and bigger until I felt like I surely could take no more. No matter how much I wiggled, I wasn’t going anywhere. Their cocks were both throbbing inside me, twitching and jerking, filling me up with jet after thick jet of their heat. I felt my belly swell with it, tighter and tighter, until I was sure I was going to burst.. 

The tight fist on me kept working my cock, until finally I was cumming again too. The clenching was ten times more intense now with all this pressure, and I felt almost like I would die from it, but in a good way. Somehow, I didn’t pass out, even though I felt incredibly dizzy from how overwhelming this all was. 

I was sure I’d made some pretty tormented sounds because Adam cradled my head and petted my hair, then kissed me. “It’s okay baby boy. You’re doing so good.”

Finally, Bert and Frank stopped twitching, and the pressure inside me stopped growing. I was so round and inflated now that my belly had pushed me upright on Bert’s lap and Frank had to lean back to keep the position. I felt like a swollen balloon, filled to capacity with hot liquid.

I was panting hard now, having a difficult time even getting a breath with all this pressure. I felt like I did when I ate a whole pan of brownies, so stuffed I was sure I was going to explode. I whined at them and started to wiggle again. 

Frank and Bert both put their hands on my stomach and started rubbing to soothe me. I shut my eyes then and started to relax with a little contented peep. I felt so full now and oddly sated. I was stretched to the max in every way possible, and I felt so incredibly warm all over. 

All of them were out of breath and panting, but they were all petting and kissing me too. I could feel their lips all over me, on my neck and shoulders, on my swollen belly, on my face and lips. So many gentle, loving kisses. 

I was so tired now. All I wanted was to sleep. It was like every last bit of energy had just been drained away, replaced with a pleasant kind of exhaustion. It reminded me of how a warm bed felt on a truly freezing day when I had just come in from outside and dove under the covers. 

“I love you daddies…” I really meant it too. 

“We love you too, baby boy.” I heard Adam say, and he gently rubbed my head and kissed my cheek. 

Frank mumbled against my shoulder. “So much, angel… so so much…” 

“Beautiful round thing.” I felt Bert’s stubble move against my belly as he spoke. 

I had never been more content, or more spent. I had just a moment to think that life was really pretty great, right before I dozed off, happy, full, and round in my alpha pile.


End file.
